She's a popstar?
by BrokenGirlWithBrokenDreams
Summary: Edward Cullen didn't know what to expect when his best friend Isabella Swan comes back into his life, but is it really her or is it Izzy Nickels, the famous popstar? all human
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One,

I think I know her

Edward's POV

Apparently the oh so hot and famous singer is going to our school. Her and her two best friends. They're all in a band together. Called _Sanity will save us_, kind of weird but who cares? Their lead singer is c.u.t.e Hot. Anyway, I was getting dressed in my best cloths, not too formal and just right for school. I have been waiting by my car with my two best friends, Rosalie and Alice. They like the twins that are part of the band. Everyone was screaming when three bikes came driving into the car park. _Wonder who they are._ I thought. I was guessing the one on the silver bike was a girl and the two flanking her are guys.

I swear I thought my heart stopped when the girl took off her helmet and jacket. It was the lead singer Izzy Nickels. _The_ Izzy Nickels. When the guys took off their helmets all the girls screamed. But even more guys screamed for Izzy. But, she looked oddly familiar. Like I knew her or something. "Guys, I think I know her." I told the girls.

"Duh! Everyone knows her." Rosalie said. Or better known as Rose.

"No, like I personally know her. Like a long lost friend or something. She looks like my old best friend Isabella Swan." And as if I called out her name she looked at me. She looked at me and then turned toward a fan with a picture of her and a pen. She smiled and signed it. The three made their way over toward the student office laughing. Then she looked at me again, gave a small wave, a wink, and a smile. I think my heart stopped, again.

The warning bell rang and everyone scrambled to his or her first classes. I walked slowly to homeroom and walked in. I wasn't late, but I was close. The teacher glared at me and told me to sit down. Then the door opened and in walked Izzy. "Sorry I'm late, I got lost." She put on an innocent face. "That's quiet alright, Ms. Nickels. Please have a seat next to Mr. Cullen." He pointed at me. And I heard Izzy gasp quietly. She nodded and made her way over to the vacant seat next to me. She kept glancing at me as I did her. She blushed a few times I caught her, and I did the same when she caught me. She defiantly reminded me of Isabella, but Isabella liked to be called Bella or Izzy and would never ever dye her hair. She once actually gave me a lecture about putting highlights in my hair and telling me how it kills it.

So, lone story short, Isabella hated dying her hair. But I guess it's possible that she changed her mind about it. And plus Isabella had an amazing voice, she had a passion to sing, dance, and play any instrument. She won talent shows and she played at clubs. So I wouldn't be surprised if Izzy really was Bella. When the bell rang everyone cleaned up his or her stuff and left. I turned to head toward my locker when Izzy's voice stopped me. "Hey, you look really familiar, do I know you form somewhere?" Wow, she thinks she knows me from somewhere.

"Actually I'm not too sure. But, I'm Edward Cullen." I said holding my hand out.

"Well you already know who I am, but oh well. I'm Izzy Nickels." We shook hands. Then the wonderful bell rang. Note: Heavy sarcasm. I trudged my way toward History and sat threw the boring lecture, same with Math. Then it was finally lunch. I was about to walk into the cafeteria when I saw Izzy and the twins over by her locker. I hid behind the wall and listened to what they were saying. "Are you sure it was him?" The older one, Jasper, asked.

"I'm positive. But, I mean, I could be wrong, his eyes were the same, but the hair was different. It had more highlights. I mean I guess he could've changed, but, that just doesn't seem like my Eddie." She sighed and closed her locker. So now I'm almost positive that it's Isabella. but she doesn't seem like my Bella. Guess people change. Along with their hair. "Crazy." I whispered and walked into the lunchroom. I found my normal seat with the girls but Izzy and the twins were sitting with them. Friends already? Wow, that was fast.

"There you are, Edward. Wondering when you were going to show up." Alice said with a smug smile on her face. "So I see the fans have calmed down." I said taking a sit next to Izzy.

"Thank god for that." Izzy mumbled taking a bite of her pizza before it was taken away from her. "No, no, no, no, no. Izzy, you can not be eating this stuff. It's bad for your voice." Emmett said. One of the twins.

"I don't care, I'm on break anyway." Izzy then took the pizza back and took another bite. I have such weird friends. We continued to talk in silence until the bell rang. Apparently me and Izzy have biology, Spanish, and Gym together including Homeroom. Biology went by fast and so did Spanish. Izzy got lucky, she just had to sit and watch while we run the mile. That was the longest mile I've ever done.

When Gym was over I met Izzy outside. "So, how was your first day?" I asked, while walking toward her bike.

"Good, boring. But still pretty good." She said.

"Cool, cool."

"It was nice meeting you, Edward. I'll see you tomorrow." And with that she got on her bike and speed off. Not even waiting for the twins. "Crazy." I whispered.


	2. Auther's Note Sorry!

Name change: It is now "BrowniesAreGood"

And I kind need some help with this story! I'm open to all suggestions!! And sorry I haven't update for a really long time, I've been busy!! Still Luvs you guys though!!

Sincerely, BrowniesAreGood


End file.
